Built to Kill, Part 1
Built to Kill, Part 1 'is the first episode in season seven of . Synopsis Foul play is suspected when an apparent suicide victim still has the gun in his hand, and a flower delivery woman is found crushed to death in the middle of a Cirque du Soleil performance. Plot When an ambitious dancer is killed, the CSI team must learn the inner workings of the famous show KÀ by Cirque Du Soleil to find out who killed her. Two other team members investigate the apparent suicide of a man at a party hosted by Sam Braun. Brass receives the Medal of Valor for the bullet he took and the hostage he saved in the season 6 episode "Bang-Bang". After the case is solved and closed, Catherine and Nick go out for a dance, while Grissom and Sara investigate a murder. Catherine, at the bar, returns to her drink while Nick dances with a young blonde. The bartender informs Catherine that a young man wishes to buy her next drink; she refuses, and everything blurs for her and goes black. She then wakes up in a hotel room, naked, and begins to process herself and the room; she takes a shower, and cries. The end of the episode also shows the beginning of the murder scene of rock 'n' roll star, Izzy Delancy. Grissom also discovers that the murder scene has been made into a smaller miniature model, identical to the murder scene itself. The scene also cuts to Brass in a tattoo parlour, having the date of his shooting (May 11, 2006) tattooed just below the scar of the bullet. At the end of the episode John Mayer plays his single Waiting on the World to Change in a bar. At the very end, he is also heard playing Slow Dancing In A Burning Room, another song from his 2006 album, Continuum. The end of this is heard at the beginning of the next episode. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Louise Lombard as Sofia Curtis * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Scott Wilson as Sam Braun * David Berman as David Phillips * Nick Searcy as Sheriff Burdick * Danny Bonaduce as Izzy Delancey * Kevin Rahm as Joe Hirschoff * Joe Reegan as Arnie Clifton * Edward C. Hayes as Robert O'Brien * John Mayer as Himself * Lauren Noelle as Celia Noel * Jason Zulauf as Acro Valet * Kelley Daugherty as Marianne Quotes :'Hodges (to Warrick): I perfected my butterfly technique on chicken breasts. I saute them in a Chardonnay reduction with Herbes de Provence. Drives women wild. (pause) Well, Mom. Goofs *When Doc Robbins is checking the mouth of the suicide victim, when he opens the mouth you see a chipped tooth on the bottom middle, when they show the zoom in to see the sesame seeds there is no chip. *When Sara walks up during the autopsy of the second victim, you can clearly see the cadaver breathing. Notes *This episode marks the introduction of the Miniature Killer but not physically until when the identity is revealed. Trivia *The cell phone that Catherine used to call the crime lab is the Nextel i850. See Also Category:CSI: Las Vegas Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 7 Episodes